The Capture
by Tsuchi-kin-fan-gurl
Summary: Dosu,Zaku and kin are on the hunt for the last Kunochi of a famous clan. During this trip the two males, Kinuta and Abumi have realized that they have fallen in love with each other. Will they follow their urges and desire or push them aside? Find out.


Dosu,Zaku, and kin moved silently. They were looking for a female, but she was supposedly strong. This made them be more careful as then slowly jumped branch to branch. It was not long before they heard the sound of footsteps. Dosu held up one arm and the others stopped. They looked at him for only a moment before they rested against the tree. Dosu crouched, moving to where he could peer down.

There she was, the female he had been searching for. The last of one clan. Her dark brown hair seemed to billow behind her. Cat shaped eyes, a neon green color seemed to flash as she looked aorund. As though waiting to be attacked. This was of no shock to Dosu. He watched her, studied her movements. She was small, in weight and height. Yet that did not mean she was weak. He moved his gaze aorund the surrounds she was standing in. One like her would not be unprotected and unprepared.

He glanced towards kin. He beckoned her forward then he whispered lightly. " I want you to use your senbons. Hit any patch of grass as you can. It will make her realize we are here. Yet before we attack I need to see any tricks or traps she has set up for us." Kin glanced at him then murmured to him " Why do you assume that she is prepared for us?" Dosu just looked at her for a moment then said " Think kin, we are here to destroy the last of her clan. Lord orochimaru's order. He killed her clan, but she escaped. She will be expecting from him to either come after her. Or to send someone, thus she will have tricks prepared. I know what I'm talking about, kin." He turned his gaze towards her.

Kin sighed for a moment. She then pulled out her senbons. Noticing the patches of grass where not many. He was right about one thing as she though about it. She would be prepared for a attack. With ease she threw them. She had not noticed one of the strongs were in the air. The senbon sliced right through it like it was butter. Attached to the sting that she had realized was a hug log. The long had sharp items attached to she saw it coming she blinked, dosu moved out of the way and zaku noticed it. Raising his hand, palm facing it he realized the wind. The wind struck the long, tearing it apart, but the blades were thrown in all directions. Zaku was able to jump past them. Kin threw her senbons, pushing the blades aside, Dosu simply raised his melody arm.

They now glanced up just in time to see the Kunochi heading to them, she came at Dosu. Her blade gleaming. He now raised his arm, blocking the first attack. He knew though this was not the end of her attack. He retrieved his own blade, shoving it towards her but she managed to evade, by twisting her body to the left. The young girl then aimed a well aimed kick at Dosu. Her foot a inch from him when she had to duck and back away as a rain of metal needles came down. Dosu leaped back.

The three sound ninjas now narrowed their eyes at the young girl. Zaku went to raise he hands to strick her when Dosu hissed " Not with your wind cannon. That will weaken your supply of chakra. We need all that we can handle. But lets use the move at the chunnin exams. Do you remember that move? " Zaku and kin both nodded to him for just a moment. Then they went forward. The girl threw the kunai's at them but the two had already started to zig zag. She having no way of knowing which spot they would be at went to back away but suddenly Zaku was in the air. The blades coming at her. She tried to back away, but realized to late, this was only a action to take her eyes off the other. She watched as he came at her. She backed up, her back now aginst a tree. Dosu's fist came inches from her face but it came to the left. Missing her by a inch.

At first the young Kunochi thought that his attack had missed. She was wrong, she fell forward, she was seeing in a nauseated look. The form of dosu was wavering. Even in this condition she brought darkness around them. Making it hard for them to see her. She then stood up but dosu was not easily fooled by this. He titled his head to the side, closed his eyes and heard it. The fiant heart beat of her. He could hear how she was moving forward, slowly, trying not to make a noise. Yet he could hear it, it was the sound of her pulling out a blade and coming at him that brought him back. He raised his melody arm. This time with her not being able to see he touched zaku's shoulder. Telling him to use the wind cannon. He took the palm and faced it wards the girl then zaku let go of his powers. The wind catching her, throwing her back. Branches were torn as she flew back. Zaku,Dosu and kin knew she was not down, but the shadows were fading. Letting them see her again. She raised herself up, coming up she ran forward, coming at them.

This time kin stepped forward. Grabbing her weapons she now aimed it at the girl. Making a circle of bells she now moved her fingers, the sound coming from it began to mess with the young girls mind. She smiled coldly then said " Look at you. You go around, trying to look your best. Trying to look sexy. Wasting time to be practicing and training and look where it got you. It's landed you in our trap. Now I think I will tenderize you." The voice of kin was cocky, yet she had the right. She had this strong girl caught in her trap. Her lips curled into a evil smile as she reached into her pocket pulling out 2 senbons, she threw them, striking the girl, each time she pulled out out she would add 2 more to it.

Kin though was tricked at the last second as she pulled a move to where she was able to escape. Switching a long in her place. Kin hissed and looked around. The girl came at her from above, kicking kin hard in the chest. Kin was knocked back. Slamming hard into a tree but yet she got up. The girl now came at zaku who aimed and struck her in the face. The girls head was knocked back by the force, splitting her lip in the process. Her teeth went into her tongue and blood dripped from the corner of it.

She now blinked in shock as she found herself on the ground. Her eyes widened. She could not believe they were able to do this. Able to take her down. She was supposed to be this strong girl, last of her clan. Yet she was getting her but handed to her. She hissed getting back up she ran at dosu. Her shoulder coming for him. He dodged this time, but grabbed her and threw her. It was at this point kin threw a senbon. It pierced right into her shoulder, blood coming to the surface right then. She hissed, raising her hand she tugged it out.

She raised her hand and a did a few hand signs. The three found themselves being wrapped with vines. Their eyes widened for a moment as the vines came towards their neck. To cover them, to strangle them he glanced at zaku who used his wind cannon this time it torn the vines into shreds. He now pointed it at the other two and they headed for the ground. He knew he could not catch them both so he caught kin. Then landing her set her down, plunging his hands into the ground he now sent more air so that when dosu fell it would not hurt him. Dosu slammed in to the ground, yet pulled himself off the ground. Looking up to see her shocked face.

Kin looked up then tossed her senbons. This time she jumped up. With her speed she began to run around. Pulling the string into the girl. Now holding her helpless to a tree. Kin smirked and looked at her teammates who looked dazed but Dosu jumped. He glared at her now moving forwards. He now put his hand right by her head. Smirking almost evilly he flicked the melody arms, then he made the sound waves go directly into her ear. This move began to destroy her ability to see straight, blood seemed to fall from her ear. Not a lot, but small drips of blood that fell to her shoulders.

The young Kunochi sagged against the strings that was holding her in place. She had been caught and that is what Lord Orochimaru wanted. He wanted the last of her clan. Though she was hurt Dosu knew that the damage was fixable. Hell he used it on most, to stop them from fighting like he did to her, and it always did the trick, but those who were stuck by it found themselves unable to hear or walk straight for a while. This is what they needed to bring her to their home or well their Masters hideout.

Dosu frowned, the question of why they still worked for him seemed to ring in his head. He had tried to kill them during the chunnin exam last year. Though the plan did not work he had decided to keep them in his home and to make sure they kept working for him. A slight frown crossed his lips as he though, though the frown was not able to bee seen from the bandages he wore around his face. He glanced at Kin and nodded, she cut the string and he caught the form of the girl who tried to struggle but found she could not. He groaned, she would be a burden for him or the other to carry her, oh well this had to be done. Though he wondered what his master would want with her. If she was able to be over powered by him and his team. He cocked his head to the side as he looked down at her.

She was not a beauty now. He knew she would have many scars. Mostly from kin, who seemed to look down at most girls who took care of their appearance. Though he found this funny, only for the fact that kin herself did. Kin's hair was longer than most, nearly coming to the ground. Always fixed, a hair not out of place, her hair always washed and shiny as marble. Her cloths also were always done neatly. Not a single wrinkle in the surface of the cloth. He shook his head. Some females got him. He did not understand the things they did or said. He glanced towards kin and his gaze moved to the girl once more. He could see her lips was busted. The blood trailing down it, and from the looks of it during the fight she had bitten her own tougne, which must have been pretty painful. He now hoisted her on his shoulder then looked to his group.

" Zaku, Kin, we have to leave now. I do not wish to be caught with her when she is able to hear and fight again. It will be a bad day for us all." Kin only smirked and said " Right, though I'm sure we could take her again. Dosu it's not as hard as it looks." Dosu only laughed darkly " She underestimated us, but it takes on person to make that mistake before they do it again. Kin I would not underestimate her. Look what it has done to her." He gestured to her limp body on his shoulder. Kin bit her lip and frowned then said lightly " Your right. We should listen to your judgement more often. Your normally right about these things."

Kin went to gathering her items. Her senbons were everywhere and for a moment she went to pick them all up but only gathered close to 10 of them. She did not need them all. It was just a way to make her feel safe. To have all these weapons. She had her own powers and strength, bu she had her teammates, she knew that they would not let her die. Maybe get hurt. Yet if that happened she would not mind. If it was best for the team she would willing allow herself to be hurt. The mission comes before her own safety. After all her and her teammates were only tools in this cold game. Ninjas were often called to be killed in the missions. But many did not understand that, such as girls who believed in love. One did not need to worry about love when facing a situation like life or death. If it would save her teammates she would throw herself in the way to give them more time. If one was required to die, she knew like the rest, she would be willing to do that. This was just simply her way of the shinobi.

She knew that if she died in battle then she would die like a hero. Though it was a sad though, to lose your life, it was something she would be willing to do. It shocked most, that a girl like her who spent much time on her looks would be willing to give all that up. Her life, for the cause of a mission. But to her teammates it was no shock. It was so often that one of them would end up getting hurt. Mostly Zaku, just because he relied on anger for his strength. He would often get hurt, not caring in the least what happened to him. She knew he had a lot to prove. He was a orphan in a way. She knew where lord orochimaru found him.

In the streets, that was Zaku's home. No one knew what happened to his parents. Wither they threw him out or died. Either way he was left to fend for himself. That came in the way of him stealing to survive. She knew that he was often beaten for it. Yet it did not break his spirits. He was always fighting, but he had a reason, he was not willing to lie on his back and die. This is what made he and a Dosu different from Zaku. They had a family, but it was him, him who had something to prove to the world. To pretty much say "fuck you. Look how I started and now look at where I am. Look at all that I have done." She could understand why he did what he did. Why he tried so hard. Why he seemed angry so much, he had a right, yet at times she knew it would get him in trouble. Such as the occasion with shino. It had been luck they they had preserved his arms. Even now she could see that it had left scars on his arms, he had also fought the famous "saskue Uchiha" and in the process he had his shoulders dislocated. Even after that he did not learn.

He kept fighting. In a way that is what she admired about him. Was the spirit it had. The will to never give up, the will to fight at all costs. She admired him, yes, but she tried to hide that. As she thought she gathered the rest of her weapons and shoved it into her pouch. She turned and moved to the others. Her gaze on the ground as she thought. Her eyes though did move to look forward as she neared her teammates. She need to keep her eyes open for in case anyone attacks. It was best to be on guard rather than taken by surprised. Her eyes seemed cold, distant, almost dark. A hint of repressed anger held deep in her eyes. A anger that no one would understand even now. She looked away from them as she walked.

Kin did not speak to them as they walked but even so she often glanced over to them as they walked. She felt like the odd ball. She knew that in a way that the others cared for each other more than her. At times she was aware that they cared for her. But in a odd way. Not the way she wanted, but even more so that was better than nothing. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, her lips pulled into a slight frown. She could not believe all that they overcame though. She could tell that it had brought them together more than she though, though, once more, it had brought Zaku and Dosu together more than just teammates. They were more than that, she did not need them to say it. She knew it was a secret but to her it was not.

She had been aorund these since she was young. She could see how they acted and looked when sneaking around. She did not think it was something they needed to hide. Yet as she peered over at them she could see they were hiding it. Like they were ashamed of it. She though gave a soft smile as she saw Dosu reach over. With one hand he ran his fingers along Zaku's scars. Zaku allowed him to do so. It was a soft touch. More than friends she could tell. In a way she felt jealous as she watched the two. How soft and compassionate they were together. It was something she often though she would never feel.

They three had been walking nearly three hours. It was at this time Dosu knew that they needed to ear. He glanced at the others and simply told them to watch their prisoners. He knew she was different. That she was stronger than most. He was not letting her escape at all, he would make sure that she did not. His eyes dark as he headed into the forest they were walking in.

Kin lifted her gaze then said " Zaku? I'm going to go get some fire wood to start a fire. I won't go to far. Or would you like me to stay with you, and to watch over her?" She blinks at him with dark eyes. Lashes seemed to brush her cheek as she did so. Zaku looked up, silent for a moment as he stared at her, he seemed to be thinking then said " I think it would be best if you wait until Dosu comes back. This way it's two people watching over her. I've started to agree that this woman is not weak, but that she is strong. I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather not be blamed if she escapes because only I was watching her." His voice never raised, but he spoke lightly. Beside him the girl groaned. She tried to sit up but found that both of her arms were now pulled tightly to her side. The wire like strings were digging slightly into her arms. Blood seemed to bead down her arms. Lips pulled into a angry and evil snarl. She was angry, pissed that she had been captured and taken down. It angered her to know that she had been taken down so easy. They were only genin but she was a jounin. It was impossible yet she had to admire the strength each had, and the way they used their skills. It was impressive. It was amazing.


End file.
